Sem Palavras
by Quione Grey
Summary: Naquele momento as palavras era o que menos importava, pois muitas coisas podem ser ditas sem o auxilio delas...


Sem Palavras

_**Naquele momento as palavras era o que menos importava, pois muitas coisas podem ser ditas sem o auxilio delas.**_

Em um campo no final da tarde, Lily corria. Corria com tanta intencidade, que parecia não tocar o chão.

Estava sendo perseguida.

Ela não conseguia ver nem onde ia, simplesmente deixava que suas pernas a levasse. Sua respiração estava descompasada, sua boca se encontrava entreabrerta, a procura de oxigênio, que seus pulmões lutavam para encontrar. Seus pés latejavam de tanta força que faziam e seu coração batia tão intensamente, que podia senti sua pulsação em suas arterias.

Ela já não sabia mas o que fazer, suas forças estavam por esgotar, não aguentariam nem mais um segundo naquela correria, iria desmoronar a qualquer momento. Por mais que quisesse fugir, não conseguia, não tinha mais forças para isso.

Com um pesamente rápido, se escondeu por detraz de uma árvore, na qual se encostou e aos poucos viu sua adrenalina baixar.

Sua respiração ainda estava um tanto desregular, quando decidiu olhar se havia conseguido escapar de seu perseguidor. Mas antes que pudesse efetuar o planejado, fora prensada contra a árvore as suas costas. Se assustou de um modo, que pode sentir seu coração se perder em suas batidas. O susto fora tanto, que perdera o folego, o que a impediu de gritar.

E como se nada tivesse acontecido, Lily caiu na gargalhada, que logo fora acompanhada pelo seu caçador, James. Sua risada era tão contagiante que era simplesmente impossivel não acompanha-la. Sua risada era como a de uma criança, delicada e linda de ser ouvir, o que definia perfeitamente a dona da mesma.

Lily tinha um rosto angelical, delicado como de uma criança. Seu olhar era inocente e sua boca arroseada lhe dava um ar ainda mais delicado. Seu nariz era pequeno e suavemente empinado, suas buchechas eram levemente avemelhadas e seus cabelos... há seus cabelos, aqueles chamativos e sedosos cabelos, aqueles em cor de fogo, aqueles fios brilhantes e cherosos, aqueles por quem James se apaixonou, aqueles que o fez perseguir, aqueles por quem é viciado, simplesmente os fios em que estará eternamente amarrado.

Ela é perfeita, perfeita pra ele. Ela é tudo o que ele imaginará, é tudo que precisa pra viver, é o motivo pelo qual ele tinha prazer em viver, é o motivo por qual seu coração se atrapalhava, que sua respiração se tornava ofegante sem ter feito nenhum esforço, que se contorcia de ciumes, que o faz sorrir todos os dias, que enfrentaria o céu e o inferno, que lutaria até a morte, que enfrentaria o que fosse preciso para lhe ver bem.

Por ela. Ele faria de tudo para ve-lá sorrir, ele estaria ao seu lado quando precisasse enchugar as suas lágrimas, ele a ajudaria a ser reerguer quando ela achasse que não pode mais, ele a acompanharia nos melhores e nos piores momentos, ele a amaria nos momentos mais criticos, ele correria enquanto podesse lhe alcançar, ele lutaria para te-la em seus braços. Por ela, ele faria tudo, pois foi por aquela garota que havia apaixonou.

E naquele momento, James decidiu, era a hora. Se aproximou cautelosamente em direção a sua boca, mas antes que chegasse ao seu destino, desviou-se, indo em direção a sua orelha, e como um sussurro, disse:

- Casa comigo?

Lily fora pega de surpresa, não esperava por esse pedido, nem mesmo imaginava que um dia ele seria feito. Mas mesmo surpresa sabia exatamente o que queria, não precisava de muito tempo para ter sua decisão. E com um brilho nos olhos jamais vistos, um lindo sorriso se formou em seus lábios. E com esse simples jesto ele soube.

Sem pensar, a pegou em seus braços e a começou a girar no ar, e como esperado, acabaram por cair na grama fofa daquele lindo campo florido. Os dois riam lindamente, a felicidade deles era tanta que poderiam explodir.

Se sentiam tão bem, tão livres, tão amados, tão felizes. Era como se nada podesse estragar aquele momento, se pudessem parariam o tempo naquele exato momento, só para sentirem aquilo eternamente. Era tão bom, que chegavam a pensar que fosse um sonho e que a qualquer momento iriam acordar.

James a amava, e Lily não ficava para traz nesse quesito. Era tudo tão perfeito, que chegavam a pensar que tudo poderia acabar a qualquer momento, mas decidiram esquecer essa teoria e viver o momento, que pra eles seriam um dos mais bonitos de suas vidas.

- Eu te amo - Disse James a surpreendendo mais uma vez. Ele nunca havia dito que a amava, pelo menos não com palavras.

E Lily sem reação, mas uma vez olhou naqueles belos olhos verdes de James e soltou o seu mais sincero sorriso. Era o mais belo, o mais puro e o mais apaixonado de que ela já havia dado. E naquele momento ele soube, ela também o amava, pois não precisava de palavras para saber exatamente o que aqueles lindos olhos queria dizer.


End file.
